


Restrained

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Apparently Cardassians can have multiple orgasms because why not, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Garak has been looking forward to Julian tying him up for a long time.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Restrained

Garak could tell how excited Julian was when he came home to their quarters from his shift at the infirmary, and that only served to make Garak excited, too. After all, why shouldn't he be? They had planned this night for months now, ever since Julian had ordered the supplies from Earth. They ate a good dinner together, but Garak knew that the only thing on both of their minds was what would come afterward.

"Well, are you ready?" Julian asked.

Garak smiled. "I admit to have been looking forward to this," he said.

They kissed, hard and needy, and Garak grasped Julian's hands in his in a Cardassian kiss. Arousal rippled through him as Julian's mouth found its way down his neck scales, biting in just the right places. When Julian bit his kinat'hU, Garak let out an involuntary gasp.

"My, my, someone's awfully eager," said Julian.

"You've been building this up to me for months," Garak said. "Of course I'm eager."

"Good," said Julian. "Then you won't mind undressing."

Garak pulled his tunic over his head, slowly exposing his chest. Julian's hand ran over his scales, lingering on his nipples. When Garak got his tunic off and over his head, he saw that Julian was smiling.

"May I ask what you think is so amusing?" Garak asked.

"It's just that you're so beautiful," said Julian. Garak blushed bluish gray. "Get on the bed." Garak lay down on the bed with his head against the headboard (another one of Julian's purchases; he insisted that it was necessary for tonight's exercises). "Perfect," Julian said. He took out the box from under the bed, where it had been sitting the past few days, opening it. He pulled out two fairly short ties that looked to be made of some kind of leather. "Put your hands over your head. Do it in a way that you're comfortable with, because you're going to be in this position for a while."

Garak put his hands over his head. Julian reached over and began to tie Garak's hands to the headboard of the bed. Garak waited patiently as Julian tied the ties ever-so-slowly. "You're doing this slowly just to get me all riled up," he accused Julian.

"Maybe," Julian said. Then he got out two longer ties and tied Garak's feet to the ends of the bed. "Try flexing against the ties to see if you can break free." Garak tried and failed. "Excellent. Now, remember, if you do need to get out, the safeword is 'silver'."

"Silver," Garak repeated. "I'll remember."

"Now for fun part," said Julian. He ran a finger down Garak's shoulder and neck ridges. Then he pulled off his Starfleet uniform shirt, and then the gray undershirt. Garak strained against the ties. He wanted to touch Julian's skin so badly. Julian knew just how much Cardassians relied on hand-touch; he KNEW what he was doing to Garak. Garak supposed that was part of what made it so fun to him.

Julian pulled off his pants, leaving himself only in his underwear. "Like what you see?" he asked Garak teasingly.

"Ohhhh," Garak moaned. "I want to touch you so badly. Please let me touch you."

"Not tonight," Julian said. "Tonight, you're going to be all tied up for me and I'M going to do the touching." He pulled off his underwear. He was semi-erect already, and his hands crept downward to further his erection. Garak ached for him. "Spread your legs," Julian said huskily. Garak eager spread his legs open. His ajan was wet and getting wetter by the minute. "So lovely," Julian murmured. "Do you want me to touch you there?"

"Y-yes," Garak moaned. "Please touch me."

"Well," Julian said, "since you asked so nicely." He gently slipped two fingers into Garak's dripping ajan. Garak groaned as Julian pushed his fingers in and out, in and out. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"Please," Garak gasped. "Please; I want you to fuck me so badly. I need you inside me."

Julian withdrew his fingers. "Open your mouth." Garak obediently opened his mouth, and Julian slipped his fingers inside, Garak tasting his own wetness. He sucked at Julian's fingers. As he was occupied with doing so, Julian put his cock inside Garak. Garak moaned unashamedly, grinding his hips against Julian's.

"What a good boy," Julian said, slightly out-of-breath. Garak whimpered, tightening around Julian. "So wet for me." He stopped momentarily.

"Keep- keep going," Garak said. "I- I need you to keep fucking me."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," purred Julian, beginning to thrust into him again.

Garak started feeling the pulls of orgasm not long later. Julian tying him up to the bed had gotten him so aroused that by now he was aching to come. "Julian, I- I think I'm going to come," he said.

"Already?" Julian said. "I really did get you quite worked up. All right, Elim." He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll let you come." He kept fucking Garak, and Garak felt that familiar haze come over him, and he came hard, rolling his hips against Julian's, gasping for air.

"Mm, you look so beautiful when you've just came," Julian said.

"I want- I want to touch you," Garak groaned. "Want to make you feel good. Want to touch your cock..."

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Julian said.

"Yes," Garak said. "Please..."

"I don't think so," said Julian. "No, tonight you're just going to watch. And," he said, "you're going to let me come inside your mouth."

Garak moaned. "Yesss," he hissed. "Yes, please."

Julian pulled out of Garak's ajan, liquid dripping onto the bed below them. He was rock-hard. "Open your mouth," he told Garak. Garak opened his mouth, and Julian slipped his cock inside. Garak closed his lips around it and sucked, tasting Julian's unique flavor. Julian jammed himself down Garak's throat, and Garak gagged, momentarily struggling against his ties. Eventually, he got used to the feeling and relaxed. He wanted to touch Julian with his hands so badly. He didn't realize it, but his hands were balled into tight fists.

"Are you ready?" Julian asked Garak. Garak moaned around his cock. "Keep going." Obediently, Garak kept sucking Julian off, and he was rewarded with a loud moan and a rush of liquid down his throat.

Julian removed himself from Garak's mouth. "You do that so well," he said. He looked down at Garak. Garak was whimpering, straining against his ties, his ajan leaking fluid. "You're shaking. Do you want to come again, Elim?"

"Yyyesss," Garak moaned. "Please." Julian began to gently lick at Garak's ajan, and Garak let out a long, pleasured hiss. He was already getting close. When the time arose, he came with a low, satisfied moan. Julian licked his lips, which Garak found quite enticing. "Untie me," Garak begged. "Please. I need to touch you."

"Well, all right," Julian said. He undid the ties on Garak's wrists first, then moved to the ones around his ankles, lingering there slightly. As soon as Julian undid Garak's ties, Garak curled himself around Julian, grabbing his hands as they kissed. When they broke apart, Julian smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"What do you think?" Garak said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Horny Piece of Garbage #34094. I would love if you commented. :D


End file.
